


Mask

by belivaird_st



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Buffy & Faith aren’t liking the face mask life very much.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mask

“Faith—you gotta keep your mask on,” Buffy’s superior, leadership voice was muffled beneath her own medical mask she recently bought in town. Her fluorescent colored eyes were upon the dark haired slayer a few yards ahead in the graveyard, pulling the light blue surgical mask below her chin.

“Okay, Ma. I gotta say, this whole mask-wearing life, really _bites_.” Faith hissed with total aggravation. She stopped walking to pull the hospital mask back over her nose and mouth with her splintered stake in one fingerless, gloved fist.

“Getting you sick, isn’t on my agenda,” Buffy mumbled. She didn’t care how corny that sounded. It was the truth. The blonde slayer carried her own choice of weapon—a crossbow—in her arms like an overgrown baby. The summer heat made no exceptions for keeping her well. She was sweating in just a tank top and yoga pants.

“...three...two...one...” Faith counted backwards.

Within seconds, a pair of flesh-rotten hands, clawed their way out from a grave with a young guy wearing a dusty old Sunnydale jersey jacket, popping out from the earth. His jet black hair had dried up leaves and pineneedles toppled everywhere. In his vampire form, he had the traditional yellow eyes and wrinkle, pushed up face. Snarling, he scrambled out with ferocious speed and agility. He roared at the two slayers.

“Hey, check it out. Good ol’ Sunnydale dweeb,” Faith excitedly announced, readjusting her face mask slipping down her lips. 

The boy bared his fangs, but then paused for a second at the sight of the medical accessories. He smirked and lowered his arms. 

“Nice masks,” the vamp spoke in a goofy tone. “Are you ladies playing ‘Doctor’ or something?”

“Or something,” Faith snorted.

“Welcome to 2020. There’s a lot you’ve been missing, kid,” Buffy added, leveling up the crossbow to squeeze the trigger. The stake flung directly at the former Sunnydale student impaling him right through the chest. He screeched as he exploded into a painful dust.

“Was he in your class?” Faith asked, pulling the mask off to breathe in the foul stench air.

“Maybe. It’s been so long ago. I can’t remember,” Buffy shrugged, lowering the weapon at her side. She gestured for Faith to put her mask back on. Faith simply stuck her tongue out and gave her the finger.


End file.
